Forum:The Armory Opinions
What are some of your opinions of the armory? I'm really interested to see what you all think. I personally hate seeing the amount of Eridian guns. It's ridiculous because they were generally rare and now the game is giving them out like they're nothing. I'm not a fan of them anyway but I'm interested to see what you all think. 18:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Best bit of the WHOLE game. Land0fChocolate 21:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Reginal 17:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Desperately NEEDS a few fast travel markers. I really hate having to fight my way through The Ridgeway again every time I log out of the game. Other than the travel time and the fracking demonic spiders, I love this expansion, definitely the best DLC yet, though I enjoyed Zombie Isle as well. Not so thrilled with Moxxi's, but I needed the stash, so I bought it too. I figure lumping all three DLC together as a $30 purchase works out in my head. (Zombie Isle was worth the $10, Armory's worth at least $15, maybe $20- whatever's left is what I actually feel I paid for Moxxi)HandofBobb I agree with both of ya, on just bout everything said. I also felt that Zombie Island had the whole creepy thing down perfect. Dark, about everything in shades of blue and green, the music, zombies popping out of the ground like freaking daisies. Just fantastically creepy. LoZ4Ever 03:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Best dlc so far and also the one with the biggest duration.The big problem is the lack of fast travel.In Zombie Island it wasn't such a thing but now after some time spending playing I believe it the only disadvantege of the dlc.New enemies (hate drifters),new weapons,new areas-everything great 16:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I really like it, but in my opinion it still didn't best Zombie Island. It's just cooler to kill zombies, and there are some aspects of the Armory that I seriously didn't like, as in the already mentioned insane time you spend traveling on roads (not to mention when you have to get off the car and walk miles with Lancers popping out of nowhere all the time, sometimes it's just too repetitive) and some randomness that I didn't enjoy at all. I think it's supposed to be some easter egg, but I was just exploring T-bone junction and that freaking lv61 midget jumped out of the fridge and one-shot me dead. I found it very funny (and it even scared me once or twice when I wasn't paying attention) when I opened some chest and midgets jumped out of it, but when you're a lv 30-something character, and a lv61 midget comes after you, it's not fun. I mean, not at all. My biggest complaint are really the drones/probes. I found them ridiculously hard to kill without a Hunter with Trespass, the highway idea originally irritated me, but I started to become fond of it, because it gave a sense that at some point, there was a real society here, and if I remember correctly, someone mentioned how they couldn't get to Sanctuary because of the Lance blocking the road. So, if we infer that T-bone Junction is closer to Sanctuary then New Haven or Fyrestone, and we can see the progress that was made in terms of rebuilding and establishing a real civilization, can you imagine what Sanctuary must look like? All in all, it has me REALLY excited for whatever DLC4 is.Reginal 17:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I found it really fun, but somewhat repetitive after a while. Just going around killing lance troopers can, believe it or not, get rather old. I thought that there should really be some more fast travel/New-U stations, because I found myself switching a ton to try and get the right one to kill Craw solo. Still working on it. Also, as someone who does not have Xbox Gold Live, I found the lancer to be incredibly dull, because I was only playing solo. I suppose that is more my fault, and it might be a ton more fun online, but who knows. Itd be a bit nicer if there were a better way to get good equipment though; Im in desperate need of better weapons to solo Craw, but the only way to get them is to kill him... slight dilemma... But like what has already been stated, I cannot wait for the next one, whatever it may be!BenNeg... Okay I dont know how to like, link myself on this and stuff (this is my first try...) but BenNeg is my Username. Like the DLC alot. Think it's great with all the wepons with higher level. Totaly agree about the Eridian.. To much of them, never used them anyway.. But missing some things... Hoping for a DLC4, with a vendor where we can costumize wepons, sheilds and classmodd... Lea74 19:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Lancer sucks if all four people are in it, because then when you do inveitably get killed, all four people die. -- PR3Y Hey guys, this is all great opinions and all, but I mistitled this. I mean the armory itself with all of the loot. IbanezRokr 20:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC)